1. Field of the Invention
An adjustable fit insole system for shoes includes an insole member formed of flexible, resilient cushioning material that is removably inserted within the foot-receiving chamber of a shoe, the insole member and the shoe having corresponding heel, arch, ball and toe portions. In order to vary the internal width and girth dimensions of the ball portion of the chamber, a width adjustment pad of a desired thickness and/or hardness is removably connected with the bottom surface of the ball portion of the insole member, thereby to permit the user to customize the fit of the shoe.
2. Description of Related Art
Various constructions and method have been proposed in the prior art for customizing the fit of a shoe by the user. In the Antell U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,031, a shoe construction is disclosed wherein one or more removable auxiliary sole members are provided beneath the sock liner layer of a shoe for varying the width and girth dimensions of the shoe. The Boisvert et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,157 discloses an adjustable shoe insole system wherein removable pad layers are provided for specific adjustment of the thickness of various insole areas of the insole, particularly, the arch area, for best fit of the foot inside the shoe. The Sarkozi U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,774 teaches an insole with removable arch and heel pads in the separate areas of the heel and arch portions of the foot, thereby to provide variable height by the user, and the Bauerfeind U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,768 discloses an sole insert having a plurality of recesses for receiving replaceable elastic inserts, thereby to exercise a greater or lesser pressure at the places of the inserts. In the Dalton et al published application No. US 2004/0118017 A1, an insole having improved cushioning and anatomical centering means contains directional air ports for facilitating airflow above and below the insole. Two anatomical centering devices serve to direct the foot into proper position over cushioning pads provides in the insole. A ventilating system is also provided in the cushioned ladies shoe of the Castro U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,627.
The present invention was developed to provide an improved user-friendly removable cushioning insole construction that affords improved width adjustment means with comfort and ease of use.